


The Butler Watched

by RuthlessBallard



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuthlessBallard/pseuds/RuthlessBallard
Summary: A young butler is chastised by a beautiful heiress for looking in on a private moment. AU.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 16
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

“Did you enjoy the show?” a husky voice asked him from the back of the drawing room, bitingly, deliberately.

Furrowing his brow in confusion, he froze for just a moment before turning quickly to see the owner of such a tone. It was then he laid eyes on her and his heart plummeted. Oh god. He thought he snuck out in time. He thought he had gone unseen.

Long legs adjusted the positioning of the lithe little body in an ornate chair. He can still recall every defining muscle in those gorgeous legs straining as she reached her climax. Long, nimble fingers poised with a long cigarette. He couldn’t see those from his perch behind her cracked door the night before, but he was sure they were busy at work. Thin lips wrapped around the cigarette as she inhaled. Those same lips, connected to the same pretty mouth that opened unapologetically as she gasped and moaned her way to her peak. 

“Oh do be honest” she prodded “criticism is the cornerstone for any artistic improvement.”

He remained silent. Feeling the dread wash over him. He had only been working as a butler for two weeks on the Janeway Estate, two weeks into the job that was about to save him from homelessness by the skin of his teeth and he screwed it up. He was not a peeping tom. He had been ordered to bring fresh linens to Miss Kathryn’s room promptly, usually a task reserved for a female staff member, but they were running on a skeleton crew that week. He placed the towels on the bottom left corner of her bed, just as instructed. He turned to leave when he heard a moan wafting from the bathroom. Despite feeling very much out of place, he took a step towards the door that was just barely a jar. He meant to just take a peek but there he stumbled upon the most amazing site.

Splayed wide in a luxurious tub, Kathryn Janeway, the eldest daughter of one of the world’s most prolific oil barons, writhing in the warm water like she was staring in a dirty movie. She was building her way to what looked to be an impressive orgasm. He was rooted on the spot, unsure of what he was seeing but the moment she arched her back out the water and cried out, he was well informed. Yes, he was aroused. Wildly. But more so, he was truly awe struck. She was, indeed, the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.. As she eased back into the water and settled back into her senses he finally was able to order his feet to move. He exited her room in top speed and had to fight an awkward erection the rest of his shift.

“Well?”

“I…I…didn’t mean….” He stuttered “I’m so sorry, Miss Kathryn.”

“For what exactly? Being a creep or not joining in?” 

Once again, her tone threw him for a curve. She was scolding him like a nun to an obstinate school boy but there was a hint of bemusement. He stood there, mouth open, attempting to find words but nothing came. She remained silent, watching him struggle for what felt like an eternity until she stood and her features softened.

“You’re not fired,” she sighed before standing “I can’t exactly blame you for being human. You just took me by surprise is all.”

He simply nodded.

“I really am sorry.” He finally stated

She sauntered to the door, before turning back to him with a half smile and a twinkle in her eye. 

“Oddly, I’m not.” She quipped “I’ll see you around?”

She left before he could answer, leaving him once more rooted at the spot, lost in his senses. Though despite nearly losing everything, he did really enjoy the show


	2. A Room With A Q

“Oh God yeah! You feel amazing!” He grunted

“Hurry up!” Kathryn snapped

Kathryn gripped the cool porcelain of the sink, she closed her eyes in hopes not to lose her buildup when witnessing Q check himself out in the mirror, as he pounded her from behind. The rarely used downstairs women’s restroom of their local country club had been the backdrop of many couplings. Quinton Bartholomew Rhodes, known by most as Q, had been Kathryn’s casual hook up and good friend since their high school days. Sure he was arrogant, vain, rude and annoying but he was at the very least honest and fazed by nothing. He didn’t care she came from money, he came from more. He didn’t care of her tragic past or her notoriously over protective father, everyone had some sob story. He just knew that he found her wildly attractive and loved the way she could tear him down with just a witty retort. 

“Fuck! I’m close!” She moaned 

He picked up speed. 

“Look at you! You’re so hot bent over taking it! I love watching you!”

His words spurred a memory; warm water, the smell of soap, eyes dark as coal smoldering with desire. She needed to please those dark eyes. She felt it in her core. She tumbled off the edge. She cried out her climax as Q growled. She could tell he was close but was taking too long. Of course, she had to stroke his ego to stroke him off.

“Tell me who made me cum!” She demanded

“I did!”

“A fucking god did! You’re a god!”

“I’m a god!”

“You’re A GOD!”

“Im a GOD! IM G…..AAAHHH!!!!”

Finally. He took forever and she didn’t have all day. Q allowed the last spasms to subside before pulling out. Kathryn began cleaning herself up as the feeling came back to her legs. She was thankful her her tennis outfit, just a flip pf the skirt and she’s ready to go.

“I have to say, that was one of our better romps.” Q stated smugly as he tied off the condom

“Can’t say I could complain.”

“Has any woman of mine ever?”

“Dozens. They formed a support group.”

They were nearly mechanical as he handed her a wet towelette and she located his shirt she had tore from his body not to long ago. They had it down to a science, and that’s how they liked it. He watched her for a moment as she fixed her make up in the mirror. A smirk playing across his lips.

“What?” she asked meeting his gaze in her reflection

“Voyeurism? Kathy. I’m scandalized.” 

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“I said I liked watching you…” he kissed her neck before whispering in her ear “and you, my dear, unraveled like a ball of yarn.”

She glared.

“Oh there’s no shame in that! You know I’m always up for an adventure. I’m just surprised is all. I like it.”

She turned to look up at him as his hands rested on her hips. 

“You know what?” He continued “This gives me a BRILLIANT idea! The company fishing trip is coming up. Why don’t we sneak away from dear ol’ mom and dad for a night, check into a cabin, light a fire, roll out the bear skin rug, a couple glasses of champagne and invite a few of my closest friends from Yale to watch our little wrestling match.”

“I’m not having sex in front of your weird Whiffle….farts.”

“Whiffenpoofs. And they’re a very prestigious choir. Very talented. They could harmonize with your orgasm.”

Kathryn swatted his arm as she fought a smile she knew he saw.

“Sorry, Q. Off the table.”

“Mmmm Kathryn on a sturdy table. A table match for any viewer of your choosing. Surely, you have someone in mind.” He purred.

Once again those smoldering eyes flashed through her mind’s eye. Her face felt hot.

“You DO have someone in mind!” Q nearly squealed “Oh do tell!”

She slithered out of his embrace before snatching up her purse.

“I have to go, I’m late for brunch with my mother.”

“I bet it’s Will Riker.”

“Goodbye, Q”

Kathryn made her way to the door as Q continued to guess.

“Tommy Paris.”

“Ew he’s fifteen! And no…I’m really late!”

“Jean-Luc!?!”

“I’ll see you Friday.” She stated as she stepped out the bathroom.

“Liberace!” He shouted from the doorway as she erupted in laughter, leaving him in the dust.


	3. Not Crunch Time, Chuck

The next morning, the newly minted butler and peeping Tom, found himself serving brunch to the gods. The meal was surprisingly modest and simple. The women he served were surprisingly kind and loving to one another. 

“What were you thinking of wearing to Peeps’s graduation?” The matriarch asked as she nibbled on a fresh piece of cantaloupe.

“Honestly, I haven’t really thought of that.” Kathryn replied “I can’t believe she’s graduating college.”

“Me neither. Poor thing is so nervous about her final gallery.”

“Such a perfectionist.”

“Look who’s talking.’

Kathryn mocked a glare before rolling her eyes.

“Have you heard from Daddy?”

“Oh you know your father. Lost in a different world when he’s on his trips. He’ll call in a day or two.”

These rich people were nothing like the ones in the movies. Sure, they’ve never cleaned their own bathroom but they weren’t cold, conniving characters, always plotting to get on top. They were profoundly human, just a mother and daughter sharing a meal. The only difference being, they dined in a stunning “sun room”. Exotic plants and flowers bathed in the late morning sun, shining through a curved half-dome of giant glass panels. The women perched themselves in the midst of their personal jungle, on beautiful white iron chairs and a matching table. They sipped their coffee from pristine white china. They were ladies of leisure but ladies none the less.

He placed a saucer of sugar cubes next to the matriarch when she placed a hand on his wrist. 

“Katie, hon” she said “I don’t believe you met our newest addition! Young Charles here joined us just last week.”

Kathryn glanced up and smiled sweetly with a glint of mischief in her eye.

“Pleasure to meet you, Charles.”

“Pleasure is all mine, ma’am. Most call me Chuck.”

“You can call Kathryn or Kate, only ma’am when in a crunch.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Not crunch time, Chuck.” She chuckled

Chuck felt his face turn hot as she winked.

“Please excuse my menace of a daughter.” Mrs Janeway chided 

The rest of the morning went on without a hitch. Despite the many little mistakes he made as the new guy, the young butler felt he was finding a groove. Later that afternoon, he was deep in the pantry searching for the correct type of bean Chef Neelix needed for the evening stew when he sensed another presence.

“How much did you see?” She asked

He turned around to find Kathryn standing behind him looking radiant and delicious as ever. Her hair was down, falling loosely on her shoulders, her locks looked so soft he could easily spend days running his fingers through them. She sported a light blue sundress that brought out her eyes, it hugged in all the right places without being too revealing and landed mid thigh, showcasing those long legs that still haunted his dreams. For a brief moment, he couldn’t help but picture them wrapped around him, holding him in place as he…..he snapped out the fantasy to see her looking up at him with a scrutinizing gaze.

“I’m…I…what?”

“The night I was in the tub, how much did you see?”

“Just your legs” he replied, noting how his voice dropped on the last word.

That dangerous half-grin returned to her lips and he knew he was done for.

“Just my legs?” She asked as she stepped closer to him

“Yes.”

“Nothing else?”

“I…”

“Not…in between my legs?”

She was barely an inch from him now. He took note that despite her controlled tone and presence of power, she was blushing and could’ve sworn she breathed him in. Suddenly, he felt a little less of the flustered newbie. He couldn’t help but smile as he tugged his ear. A nervous tick that many past girlfriends found endearing.

“Regretfully, no.”

She raised an eyebrow. She probably expected him to slink back and sputter.

“Why do you ask, Miss Katie?” 

For once, she seemed to be at a loss for words. She was no longer completely in control. He leaned in this time, his lips barely brushing against hers.

“Were you…hoping to rectify that?….ma’am?”

Hearts pumping. Knees weakening. Bodies yearning. How long did they remain like that? Barely touching but imagining so much more. A promise for more. A fantasy of release was like another presence in the room, the ghost of their desire. The tension was palpable. He was milliseconds from kissing her when a round cylinder was pressed into his chest. A can of beans.

“Talax Farms. It’s the only brand Chef uses.” She stated, her voice rough as she avoided eye contact. 

“Uh thanks.” He replied, regretting the moment was over.

She was out the door by the time he looked up.

“That. Little. Minx.” He cursed as he realized how much his body screamed for immediate release.


	4. One Foot After Another

It was the sound of drum beats that brought him to consciousness. The drums played on in a constant, broken rhythm, a wail of rapid thunks. His vision blurred as he slowly opened his eyes and focused on the front passenger window. At first, he had trouble understanding why the road appeared to be warped until his groggy mind slowly caught up to reality. He lifted his head and groaned. His head was throbbing. He touched his brow and felt wetness. When he glanced at his fingers he saw they were stained with red.

“Perfect” he groaned

He took in his surroundings. He was looking straight into a ditch with a a windshield sporting a spiderweb of a million cracks. The engine was still running, he had enough of a mind to turn it off, in hopes to avoid any sparks. He sat there for a moment, he hurt too much to be mad. His eyes stung with tears as his mind flashed to his mom and sister on the Rez. It was the first monsoon of the season and it was a mighty one indeed. Streets become impromptu rivers, trash cans washed away, irrigation over flowed. The heavens opened and drenched the sinners of the Earth. One such sinner, was determined to get home. They always got hit hard in the monsoons. The mostly dirt roads turned into a mud pit and he wouldn’t be surprised if they lost power for a couple days. There’s no way he could get his, now vertical vehicle, out of the ditch, he also doubted any car would be coming by anytime soon. The Janeway’s lived in a very secluded area, really only the staff and the Janeway’s themselves were the ones on the road on a good day. No one was out now. Not in this mess. The only option was to walk back to the mansion and try to get back home after the storm.

He swung the door open and rain pelted him like a firing squad. The cold water only added to his already powerful headache. Slowly, he eased himself out of his seat and allowed his body to unceremoniously plop into the ditch. The ditch itself was deeper than he’d imagined, nearly up to his hip. The bottom of the ditch was a wading pool of ice cold water and think mud, all seeping into his shoes. He realized he was at an awkward angle, sandwiched between the lip of the ditch and the truck. He had to twist himself a bit to climb out. Bracing himself against the lip of the ditch, he lurched, it was then his right shoe was suctioned into a thicket of mud, his body went one way and his foot went another.

White hot pain shot up his leg and he lost breath before he released a growl of pain behind clenched teeth.

Just. Fucking. Perfect.

———

Kathryn stood and paced the entire oval floor of the library for what felt like the millionth time. She felt antsy. She felt cagey. She hated the feeling that was settling in the pit of her stomach. Where was he? She wasn’t a monster. She would be concerned if any member of the staff went gallivanting off into a dangerous storm. It just irked her how worried she was about the young man she had only known for barely over a month. She continued her pace as she brushed a finger against the spines of the hundreds of books her father had collected through the years. She was always so thankful her father passed down his love for reading to her. To occupy her mind, she read each spine. 

Sea Shanties: The Song and Story

Moby Dick

Voyage of The Damned; Diaries of A Captain Lost

Her mind wandered to the many stories her father would tell her as he tucked her into bed. He filled her mind with stories of brave souls lost in abyss, with only hope as their guiding light. She was lost in thought when a sharp pain shook her from her day dream. A metal object had fallen and landed on her big toe. She swore at the little offending object, ready to send it sailing across the room when she realized what it was. A miniature telescope. A ship captain’s telescope. When Kathryn was little, on the day her father would return from business trips, she would grab her little sister and they would camp by the attic window, which had the best view of the road leading to the estate. She would examine every turn in hopes to catch first glimpse of his car pulling up, using that very object she was holding.

Gripping her new prized possession, Kathryn bounded up the stairs to the first bedroom on the right. Immediately, she assumed position at the window. The rain hammered on the glass, obscuring her view, she continued to scan. She did for a good five minutes before she realized how stupid she was bing. She was about to pack up when a flash of mint-green caught her eye. Far up the winding road, at a notoriously difficult turn, nearly out of sight, she could make out the tail light of a green truck sticking straight up out of a ditch. She had seen Chuck speed off in that very truck a couple times in town. It was a treat seeing him so relaxed, in a t-shirt, showing off strong arms. His hands gesturing wildly as he was talking to a friend.

Oh god those hands. 

Thunder boomed.

Reality snapped back into motion, she cried out in excitement and fear. Without a thought she ran. She ran down the stairs and snatching the nearest coat before bolting out the door. She ran past the questioning shouts of her staff and family. She ran to him. She had to.

———

On his belly, he army crawled out of the ditch. He released another howl as his shoe dislodged from his foot, taken claim by the mud. He must’ve looked like a creature climbing out of the depths of hell. He felt like hell. On a shaky leg he stood, he attempted to put some pressure on his now shoeless foot when another white hot flash of pain shot up his leg. He looked at the winding road back up to the mansion. It may have been just a couple miles away but it might as well been to another galaxy. He took a step. Then a limp. Another step. Another limp.

“Just a million more to go.” He grumbled

———

She sprinted down her driveway as the rain and wind whipped around her. She thanked her years in track in high school giving her the legs to carry her quickly down the the winding path as possible without slipping. Though her sister may enjoy teasing her relentlessly for her chicken legs, those “chicken legs” got her to second best sprinter in State. It wasn’t until about fifteen minutes into her run, as her lungs began to feel like fire, and the cold began to zap the last of her energy from her body, she realized she had brought nothing to help Chuck if he was hurt. All she had was herself and a peppermint stuffed in her coat pocket. She considered turning back but her legs kept carrying her. One foot in front of the other, she continued. 

“You’re crazy! What are you doing!?!” She thought to herself, and yet, she kept going.

The chill was entering her bones and she could hear her labored breathes in her ears. The doubt was beginning to get the best of her, it trickled down from her racing thoughts to her feet, each seed of doubt adding another ounce of lead to her shoes. She was going about half the speed of her start. Her legs were numb from the cold. The adrenaline that propelled her from seeing the tail light of his truck was wearing off. Her heart sank to her stomach. She couldn’t help him. She had no idea what she was doing. Of course Mr Tuvok, the head butler, was right, what help is it to anyone to endanger more people to save another? She slowed to a walk. She was wheezing and realized she was crying as well. She stopped and turned back to see how far she had gone, the mansion was out of sight and suddenly she questioned if she’d imagined the truck because there was no sign of it anywhere. Placing her hands on top of her head, she tried to get a hold of her breathing. 

“Ok, Kathryn. This isn’t you.” She said out loud “Calm down. Calm the fuck down. Calm down.”

She continued to scan her surroundings. If the storm was going to get any worse, she would have to take cover. Sadly, everywhere she looked was open space and over flowing ditches. She started formulating the blueprint for a game plan when a movement caught her eye. Just over the hill in the direction she was going, she could swear she could see a head popping over the horizon. She focused the best she could, despite the rain pelting her in the face. The head bobbled for a moment before slowly a torso joined, then legs, the figure hobbled slowly. It wasn’t her imagination. She knew that figure. She knew that large build, those large shoulders, that wide chest. She had dreamt of that very figure since it had entered her life just weeks prior. 

“Chuck!” She screamed, and once more, she’s running.

———

Step. Drag. Wheeze.

Step.

Drag.

Wheeze.

It was his mantra, his religion for the time being. It was all he could do. His head was throbbing, blurring his vision with the pain. At least, his head distracted him from the pain in his foot. He was thankful the rain pelted him from behind, somewhat pushing him forward on his long and arduous journey. He cursed the Janeways for living up hill, let alone up the most ridiculous road known to man. He bitterly thought of each member of the family having a go at this awful trek. Edward Janeway and his pudgy belly slowing him down as he dragged himself up each hill, Gretchen Janeway whimpering about her perfect tennis whites being ruined by the mud and the rain, Phoebe and her waif-like body simply being knocked over by the wind and plopping her directly into a ditch. Kathryn and her….

Kathryn….in a nurses uniform, welcoming him in from the cold. She’d give him a sponge bath. She’d wash away the mud from every inch of him, he would gasp as her hand wraps around him. 

“It is my duty to be thorough” she’d purr “relax, it’s for your health.”

A guest of wind shoves him forward, the pain in his body screams in resentment. He groans. He whimpers before righting himself and continuing his mantra.

Step. Drag. Wheeze.

Step.

Drag.

Wheeze.

Kathryn….on her knees, in front of a roaring fire, the tip of her tongue tracing the vein on the bottom of his shaft that leads from balls to tip. He grips her hair and yanks her head back. She gasps.

“Tell me” he growls “Do you spit or swallow?”

She smirks.

“A lady never spits” she replies before taking him fully into her mouth.

Step.

Drag.

Wheeze.

Kathryn, riding him, they’re dressed like royalty from the midivil times, like the cover of those trashy romance novels his sister likes to read. He grips her ass with one hand and massages her breast with another. 

“Please my Lord,” she pants “Your royal cock is too….too large…too powerful…I fear…” 

Her head rolls back as she is overcome by her pleasure.

“Say it!” He hisses “I order it!”

“I fear….I fear I may cu…OH….I fear I may cum before The Court!!”

“My dear!” He shouts as he lifts the two of them from his throne and walking down the steps, before slamming her on a banquet table, legs up “…it is your cum I have promised The Court! And your cum The Court demands!” 

He plunges himself into her once more, she grips the edge of the table as she begins to climax.

“Hu….hU…HU…HUZZAH!!!!!!”

“HUZZAH!!!!” Replies the banquet hall full of all the nobles of The King’s Court.

Step.

Drag.

Kathryn.

Kathryn appeared just down the road from him, running at top speed. Her t-shirt and pajama shorts soaked through. She wore a long rain jacket, two sizes too big for her. He wanted to enjoy the view of her pert breasts outlined by the wet clothing, when he looked at her face. She was more pale than usual barring the red cheeks from exertion of running. Her mascara was steaming down her face and her hair plastering to her cheeks. 

“Chuck!” She cried as she caught up to him “Oh my god! I’m so happy you’re alive!”

She wrapped her arms around him. Mmmm boob squish. He wanted to wrap his arms around her but they were numb. She looked up and touched his face. Her fingers were ice but he welcomed her touch.

“You’re hurt. You’re bleeding!” She looked into his eyes “Chuck? Are you alright?”

“The Court doesn’t find this sexy!”

“…..what?”


End file.
